Konoha Elite Boarding School's Fate
by xxQuietShadowxx
Summary: 6 new nerdy looking girls start going to school and they don't follow the 5 rules made by the popular one. Little do they know these girls have big secrets and if you mess with them it means war!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Elite Boarding School's Fate Summary**

**6 new nerdy looking girls are starting going to school and they don't follow the 5 rules made by the popular ones. Little do they know these girls have secrets and if you mess with them It means war.**

**Hope You Enjoy and please review and the start is at School**

"This is our school" Sakura said adjusting her glasses

"Yeah its pretty nice" Hinata said

"I could make it nicer" Ino said

"We all know you can" Karin said

"Just saying and what time is it" Ino asked

"7:45" Matsuri said

"Dang we need to hurry up girls lets go to the office" Ino said running to a building

"INO!" Sakura yelled

"WHAT!" Ino yelled back

"Wrong way" Tenten shouted pointing to the other direction

"Oh I knew that" Ino laughed nervously

"Sure" Matsuri said as they started walking to get their schedules

As they were walking by people were gossiping about them

"Psh are they the new girls?"

"They look hideous there nerds for heaven sakes"

"The populare ones won't spare them even a glance" Some snickered

"Are they even girls"

"Who knows they're wearing pants"

"They won't get any boys here"

" I know right never in my life have I seen someone dressed like this in this school"

"Just ignore them girls" Sakura said that everyone in the school ran to the parkway

"What was that all about" Karin asked

"Who cares lets just go to the office" Tenten said which was just a few feet away

"I'll open the door" Ino said opening the door for everyone to walk in

"Oh hello you must be the new girls" Jiraya said scanning the girls in his mind it said "Yikes what kinds of girls are these there hideous!"

"I'm one of the vice principals here Sarutobi sensei is not here this week so heres your schedule, Locker number, and you 6 will share the same one good day" He said handing them the schedule, locker numbers and their dorm number

"Hey lets compare schedules you guys" Ino squealed

"Hey we have everything together guys" Hinata squealed

"Alright that means we have Kakashi sensei first" Sakura said finding the door which was right near the office

"are you sure this is the room because there isn't any noise here" Matsuri said nervously

"Yeah lets just knock first" Tenten said

Knock!Knock!

"Hello" A man said with white silver hair

"Hi" they mumbled

"Class we have some new students show them your respect" Kakashi shouted

" Hi I'm Sakura this is Ino Hinata Tenten Karin and Matsuri" Sakura said

"Ok you guys take a seat" Kakashi said

"Ok" they said taking a seat in the back

The Class gasped

"Hey you losers can't sit there you better get out there before its to late" Random people started shouting just as they said that the popular comes in

"Yo Kakashi why are the new kids in our seats" One of them asked

"I don't know" He replied reading his porn book

"Well we'll just tell them to get out" They said

"Yo new kids those are our seats" they glared

"Oh yeah who are you" Tenten yelled angrily glaring back

Gasps were heard everywhere in the room people were saying "WHAT they don't know who they are oh they are so dead"

"Before we get going into the names let me tell you the rules" One of them said

"Number 1 Never Sit in the seat of the Popular Ones"

"Number 2 Never Insult or Glare back at the Popular ones"

"Number 3 Never touch the Popular ones"

"Number 4 Always side with the Populare Ones"

"Number 5 Don't annoy them"

"Got it loser" One said

"Ok now to get with the names"

"I am Neji Hyuuga my girlfriend is Ayame Watashi" He said point to a girl with brown hair in one bun

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and this is my girlfriend Temari Sabaku" He said who was currently cuddling with him

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki BELIEVE IT and this is my girlfriend Himeka' Naruto said pointing to the one with Raven hair in two pig tails quietly talking to Ayame

"I'm Suigetsu and this is my girlfriend Suzuka" Said pointing to the one with straight Blue hair"

"I am Gaara Sabaku and this is my girlfriend Sina Raika" said pointing to the one with light brown hair with a pink headband

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and this is my girlfriend Lina Miwa"Pointing to the ne with violet hair

"Now that you know our names there you have it now GET OUT OUR SEATS" Lina yelled

"Psh what ever you spoiled brats" Sakura said as she went away Sasuke tried to trip her but she kicked him in the balls

"OH SHIT" Sasuke said holding his balls

"Sasuke-kun Whats wrong" Lina said

"She kicked me in the balls" Sasuke said pointing to Sakura

"This means war" Sina said

As the girls went to the front row the popular ones were talking

"Shikamaru-kun?" Temari asked cutely

"Yeah" Shikamaru said

"Get all the information you can get on them now" Temari said sourly

"OK good thing I brought my laptop to class today" Shikarmaru sighed in relief taking it out and turned it on and clicked the internet and hacked the school website

"Ok what are there names" Shikamaru asked

"Sakura Tenten Hinata Karin Matsuri Ino" Suzuka said

"Good job honey" Suigetsu said kissing her cheek and as she blushed

"What the" Shikamaru said

"What" Neji asked

"Everything is labeled top secret" Shikamaru said confused

"What the Fuck how can they be top secret" Ayame said

"Check if you can get on other people besides them' Himeka said

"Yeah I can get onto everyone's but just not them" Shikamaru said

"Damn they are making this really harder then it has to information only makes it harder for us now we have to use the Search Engine his Dad invented which he was not happy about because it was really complicated to use but makes everything easier and search" Sasuke thought slamming his fist on the desk

**How was it? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2 hope you guys like it and please review **

* * *

Neji Hyuuga-Boyfriend of Ayame

Ayame Watashi-Girlfriend of Neji -Brown hair in a single bun

Shikamaru Nara-Boyfriend of Temari

Temari Sabaku-Girlfriend of Shikamaru

Naruto Uzamaki -Boyfriend of Himeka

Himeka-Girlfriend of Naruto -Raven hair girl with 2 pony tails

Suigetsu-Boyfriend of Suzuka

Suzuka-Girlfriend of Suigetsu - Orange hair with straight hair

Sina Raika-Girlfriend of Gaara - Light Brown hair with a head band

Gaara-Boyfriend of Sina

Lina Miwa-Girlfriend of Sasuke - Violet Hair in a pony tail

Sasuke Uchiha - Boyfriend of Lina

"Guys give me the laptop" Sasuke said more like demanded

"What is it Sasuke-Kun" Lina Miwa said scared

"I'm going to find out who they are obviously" Sasuke said mad because no one in the school ever sat in there seats not even the new kids ever except now

"Hey Sasuke-Teme its time to go to 2nd period anyways" Naruto said

"Fine meet me later at my Dorm everyone" Sasuke said while everyone just nodded their head afraid of what would happen if they bothered to not even show up

"I wonder what Sasuke's going to do" Temari wondered

"Lets just hope it will be helpful to get rid of those awful girls" Suzuka said with distaste

"yeah to me those girls look very suspicous" Sina said while they all got up and headed out to 2nd period

With the girls now...

"You know those popular people don't look to nice" Hinata said scared

"Don't worry when the time is right we have to do what we have to do and to make them wish they never messed with us."Sakura said giving Hinata an assuring look

"By the looks of the way things are we have to start keeping our guard up we dissed the Popular ones" Tenten said

"Yeah if we don't it can make us embarrass ourselves and it might make us change" Hinata said

"Yeah so tommorow we have to change everything" Tenten said

"What do you mean by everything" Karin asked

"I mean our clothes because she wouldn't want to to be to nerdy and geeky and we should act like who we really are" Tenten explained acting like it was obvious

"I will make the clothes I guess and do all the hair and stuff like that" Ino said sounding not excited but inside shes like "YAY! I GET TO MAKE US LOOK PRETTY"

"yeah and if people ask where we got the clothes say there was a store with them on sale" Karin said

"Hey Guys I was thinking that I should Fix up our dorms so we can make it a really beautiful place to be"Matsuri said

"Are we on the first floor?" Ino asked

"Yeah why" Sakura asked

"I can organize a Garden if you guys want so we can have a nice view and everything" Ino said

"Yeah but we have to ask the Principal remember" Sakura said

"Yeah lets go ask now" Karin said as they all started walking to the administration office

Into the Administration office...

"Hello again" Jiraya said

"We want to ask you something" Sakura started

"What is it" Jiraya said giggling getting the wrong idea

"Can we build some things in our Dorm" Ino asked

"Oh yeah sure as long as if put everything back to normal when you move out of this school ok" Jiraya said not caring what they were doing

"Oh sure" Ino said

"What exactly are you going to build"Jiraya asked

'Oh just this simple thing" Matsuri said pulling out a very advanced blueprint with every little thing that their going to build.

"Holy Crap are you sure that its going to be simple enough and that your going to be able build that thing you call simple" Jiraya asked

"Yeah as long as we have Matsuri and Ino we can build anything" Sakura said

"Ok you girls and go get started and I will tell your teachers you won't be there for class" Jiraya said

Inside their room...

"Ok guys Lets get started see there are 3 rooms in this dorm and a kitchen, a living room and 6 bathrooms 1 for each of us. Yeah we have a dining room. We are going to build a hot tub a swimming pool a basement for everyone's personal stuff a pretty garden and going to build a downstairs for just chilling." Matsuri said

"Ok then lets get to work guys lets hustle" Ino said as she began to get down to work

"I'll go get the building supplies be back later" Matsuri said running out the door

"Ok guys we need some flower seeds for the garden and..." Ino stopped herself midway

"WE FORGOT TO TELL MATSURI TO BUY THE FLOWER SEEDS" Ino yelled jumping up and down angry and kept muttering "Im stupid" to herself

"Ok just call her" Hinata shrugging her shoulders and began dialing her number

Ring!Ring!

"Please tell me thats not Matsuri's phone"Sakura groaned

"No its not her phone" Tenten said

"Ok good thats not Matsuri's phone"Sakura said relieved

"Dude i was just kidding' Tenten said

"WHAT! who wants to get the seeds now?" Sakura shouted and asked

"Ugh I'll just go get it" Karin said leaving and made a huge slam leaving

"Damn now what are we going to do while we wait" Ino said and just as she said that

"I'm back" Matsuri shouted breathing hard and kind of red

"Matsuri are you okay your kind of red" Ino said

" Do you need to go see a doctor" Hinata asked in concern

"No I'm fine" Matsuri said calming down a bit

"Kay now that were done with that what did your bring us" Ino said with hope gleaming in our eyes that its something useful

"Everything we need to build everything" Matsuri said

"good lets get started" Ino said while everyone started unpacking all the bags that Matsuri has brought

"Okay lets get down to work girl" Ino shouted and right away there was a whole bunch of noise

After School...

"Hey guys do you hear that noise" Sasuke asked asking about the hammer sounds and shouting

"yeah I do" Naruto said scratching his head

"Lets go check it out" Sina said trying to cover her ear due to the loud noises

'Its right next to our dorms" Neji said as they were getting closer to the sound

"Its coming from just a little more to the right and its in this room" Temari said

'Should we open it" Shikamaru asked everyone

"Yeah lets just open it" Ayame said Shikamaru opened it and looked in it to see the new girls remodeling their dorm

"Holy Crap" Sina said

"Hey Hey hey Whats going on right here" Sasuke shouted which made all the girls stop what they were doing

"Obviously were remodeling"Sakura said with venom

"Well you can't my Dads the Founder of this school" Sasuke said acting like a spoiled brat

"Well to bad we can and we will now good bye" Karin said closing the door and locking the the door and making sure it was locked

"Ok girls lets get back to work" Karin said as soon as she said that there was immediate response with hammers pounding Chainsaws cutting wood

"Hey open the door Were not done talking to you" Sasuke shouted

"Yeah were not done" Suigetsu said pounding the door while Sasuke tried to break it

"Dude guys lets just go the door is made of solid wood" Naruto

"Oh yeah we forgot" Sasuke said

"Thanks Naruto you actually said something helpful" Suzuka said

"Hey hes helpful more than you can think"Himeka said sounding hurt that they were being mean to her boyfriend

When the girls Finished at 5 o'clock...

"This place looks amazing" Karin said

'Yeah" Sakura said breathless at the sight of this beautiful room

Knock!Knock!

"I'll get it' Karin said running to the newly painted door with Flower wall paper on it

"Hi Did you guys finish " Jiraya asked because he couldn't see because Karin only opened part of it

"Yeah come take a look" Karin said smirking

"Don't mine if i do" Jiraya said This is what Jiraya was expecting A place like a house but inside of a dorm

"Oh my god" Was the only words that came out of Jiraya's mouth

Inside the dorm was a breathless place it had an electronic roof which opens and closes but doesn't let the wind come in because theres a glass covering it. Inside the room Ino and Sakura's room was very interesting It was half filled with moving clouds on the top and the wallpaper was like you were outside on Ino's side of the room and on Sakura's side was a glittery Pink cherry blossoms and one huge one as the wall paper the flooring was the same which was a simple yet beautiful it was moving mini waves that touched your feet. Inside the room was a mini water fall on top of Sakura's Wardrobe and on top of Ino's was all the roses in the world. Inside Karin and Matsuri room was On Matsuri side was everythign was out of wood and she made all of them herself and there is a life size wood carving of her and there were little wood carving of animals which she was currently making. Her Wallpaper is the Eifel Tower which was her dream to build something just like that which everyone will fascinate. On Karin side was her colored contacts that she hand made herself. She has some like stuff animals on her room which she collects and their flooring is Grass tiles. In Hinata Room and Tenten's were things that were simply magnificent there beds are under 2 waterfalls and Hinata had a glass wardrobe which was very strong glass she was making many things she was currently having Ino help her make scultures of many different kinds of food and she was also helping Ino make models of different types of flowers. On Tenten's side she was currently making weapons for herself incase of emergencies and she had mostly Metal things that were rapped up in rugs. The Living room is just a Big Nice living room and The Kitchen is A nice looking Kitchen.

"How can you girls build such a beautiful place this is like a palace" Jiraya said

"Well were special" Ino said

"Oh well i better get going" Jiraya said walking out the door and kept pinching himself saying is this room real to himself

"Ok so now with the make up Sakura first" Ino said

"Ok so we need to cut some of your hair right here" Ino said and she kept on babbling on and on and by they were done with everyone's hair including herself it was only 9:30

"Finally Girls were done" Ino said extremely tired

"Lets get some sleep girls" Ino shouted

"Ok Mother" Tenten said

"I'm not your mother weirdo!" Ino shouted

The next morning...

"Girls Wake up" Hinata shouted

"What is it Hinata?" Ino asked

"Its 7" Hinata said

'O M G Its 7 i got to go shower" Ino screamed into the shower

"Better hurry up before were late" hinata shouted as all the girls rushed into their bathrooms

On The School Campus...

"Looking good ladies" was basically what every guys would say when passing by or if glares from some girls jealous of their beauty

"See told you guys we look good" Ino said proud of her work

"Hey will you go out with me" Random boys were asking

"Hey whats your guys names" People were shouting

"Were Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten Karin and Matsuri" They said shouting only their own name

"Wait i thought the new girls were ugly" People said while other agreed with them

"We were till we thought we'd show those popular ones who prettier then them" Ino said

With The Popular Ones...

"Hey whats up with all the whistling" Shikamaru asked

'Probably for us"Ayame said laughing thinking people was jealous of her beauty

"I know who wouldn't want to be us?" Sina asked

"Idiots" All the girls said

"I wonder why they just started paying attention to us today"

"Maybe because its because were prettier today than other days" Lina shrugged her shoulders

"Tch those whistles and stuff are for us" Sakura said

"Yeah you idiot" Matsuri said

"Yeah rig-" Ayame said until she got a good look at Sakura and her friends

"_Damn __they __look super __hot__" __Sasuke __Naruto __Neji __shikamaru __Gaara __Suigetsu __said __in __their __mind_

_**So **__**what **__**you **__**guys **__**think **__**of **__**It **__**Please **__**review **__**to **__**tell **__**me **__**if **__**its good enough to continue and give me criticism that will help improve my writing skills**_


End file.
